Conventionally, in a nail salon, a practitioner such as a manicurist selects the color of a UV curable resin according to the color of the skin of a service receiver receiving nail care and applies a nail art to the nail of the service receiver.
More specifically, the practitioner such as a manicurist illuminates the nail of the practitioner with direct rays to light the fingertip using a lighting stand such as an LED, and coats the nail of the service receiver with the UV curable resin of the color selected according to the color of the skin of the service receiver. After the coating of the UV curing resin to a desired area of the nail of the service receiver is finished, the service receiver puts his/her nail into a dedicated UV emission device and the UV curable resin covering the nail is irradiated with UV light. Then, when the UV curable resin on the nail of the service receiver is cured, the practitioner selects a color of the UV curing resin and adjusts the color and pattern of the nail art, as necessary.